


Closet Conference

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector Granger felt himself being grabbed into the nearest broom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Conference

**Author's Note:**

> I have thousands of words of unfinished prompts involving these two in this AU. 
> 
> Still the property of JK Rowling. I just sit there and type on my laptop.

"Rory!" Hector Granger snapped as the door closed. "What was that for?"

"We need to talk," Rory Weasley said with grave importance. She still had a grip on the front of his robes, bringing them physically closer than usual. He could smell her flowery perfume and feel the warmth coming off her body. It felt more surreal than anything else that he was only inches away from her face.

Hector felt his heart jump at one of the many scenarios that blossomed in his mind that was unfolding before him. Ever since her breakup with Landon Brown, he'd been imagining more and more about the possibility between them. Dear Merlin, the feelings were beyond obvious, and if this was how it as going to start, then so be it. Hector would finally get to confess his feelings and no one—no dramatic ex-boyfriend and no international Quidditch players could stop—

"It's about  _them."_ She let go of him and threw her hands up in the air _._

The happiness that he was feeling started to deflate.

"You mean to tell me that you've dragged me into a closet after hours," he said, "is so that we can talk about our best friend and your brother's love life together?"

"It needs to be somewhere private and away from nosy Firsties," said Rory.

Hector sighed.

It was two weeks now since Halley had made her affections publically known about Gid. That meant two weeks of Hector being genuinely happy for his friends, and two weeks of Rory alternating between grumbling and okay with it. He wished that she would make her up her mind already.

"Aurora Muriel Weasley," Hector said, purposely using her full name. "You don't have to always play the role of a protective older sister. Have you seen how happy—"

"That's it!" Rory interrupted. "Halley's happy! She's been smiling and laughing, but what if something happens? What if something happens and Halley doesn't get happy after that and what am I supposed to do?"

"They're not you and Landon," he said.  _Hopefully, no one would have to witness that again,_  he added as an afterthought. He shuddered at the memories of Rory and Landon being intertwined and causing friction within their group. Looking back, Hector wasn't fond of his own petty actions involving Cornelia McLaggen. He supposed that if only he had asked Rory properly to the Slug fest, then this whole mess would have never happened?

That would be wonderful. All of those months of her being with him instead, using this moment to have a moment for themselves…but instead they were talking about their friends.

"Imagine if we were dating," he said. The sudden image of them embracing was fixed in his mind. He caught the sudden blush on her freckled face and had a hard time looking away from her blue eyes. "If we were dating then I can imagine that Halley would feel what you're feeling right now."

"But she's at it with my brother, and that's not the same as you and I." Rory stopped suddenly and smoothed back her long hair. Her plait came loose and strands covered her shoulders. "It's not the same." Her voice rose an octave. "See?"

"It might as well be," he said. "Honestly, I might as well be her brother."

"And now she's off sucking faces with mine," she bemoaned. "I share a room with her, and do you know what it's like to hear—"

Hector coughed. "Yes." There were several of times when actually he had a pillow thrown at him, with Gid saying in horror: "That's my  _sister_."

"Ew." Rory wrinkled her nose.

"Exactly: Ew."

"It's still weird," she said after a moment. She crossed her arms over her chest and was near pouting. "All they do is snog and flirt when I'm around, and I think that's mostly to get me away."

Hector was more distracted by the shape of her mouth than what she was actually saying. Many of times when Rory needed his help, all she had to do was to shine her brilliantly blue eyes and pout just a little to make him sway. He was even certain that one time last year that they had even flirted over her Divination notes… Sure, Rory had her moments of being dense and rude, but he was no saint himself. They both knew how to rile each other up, and it was fun seeing Rory challenge herself when arguing with him (after all, how any time had he imagined their arguments ending up as something else?). He admired her passion and her enthusiasm. Even her love for Quidditch he could stand on most days. Anything to see her light up made him happy.

It was beyond frustrating that they knew about their feelings, but the lack of doing anything about it was wearing thin on him. One of them had to make a move; someone had to have the courage to take their friendship beyond. Why were they being such cowards?

Rory was taller than most of the girls in her year, but his recent growth spurt had given him an edge. Hector knew that all he had to do was to bend his head just slightly…

And the door was opened.

"Incredible," Gid said. "That map of yours is right."

Hector blinked. He was sure that with the scene of them standing awfully close, his robes ruffled, and with Rory's customary plait undone one could guess…this could end really badly for him.

"It's not what it looks like!" Rory yelped. "And you showed my brother the map?"

Halley dangled the worn piece of parchment from her fingers. "Is there a reason why you two are in here?"

"Must be the view," said Gid. He smiled at his girlfriend who was folding away the map. "You have to admit that cramped spaces and the smell of cleaning supplies are romantic."

"A perfect place for two lovebirds to meet," Halley added. She looked to her bewildered friends. "Congratulations."

"We're not," Hector said.

"Of course." Halley had a hard time hiding her smile.

"Really," said Rory. She was tying her hair back and the blush was still on her face. Her flustered appearance wasn't helping anything. "We were  _talking."_

"Do you believe them?" Gid asked Halley. He slid an arm around her waist. It was one of the several actions that the new couple often did. "Because I don't."

"I give you both my blessings to do something other than argue," she deadpanned. "Have a nice snog. Come on, Gid, let's leave them alone."

Halley started to walk away from their spluttering explanations, but Gid stayed a moment longer.

Sometimes Hector forgot how tall Gid was. This was not one of those times.

"And we'll talk later," said Rory's brother. He stared straight at Hector when saying this.

Rory put her hands on her hips. "Gideon! What we do isn't any of your business!"

"And we weren't  _doing_  anything," Hector said.

"Like how I'm not going to do anything with my girlfriend. Right. Have fun doing  _nothing_." His raised his head as his name was being called. "And my services are needed."

Rory reached and grabbed the back of her brother's robes. "Tell Mum and I'll—"

Gid wrenched himself free. "Don't be ridiculous! It's the twins that are keeping track of the bet. They ought to know first."


End file.
